


The Promise Beneath The Stars

by Melonmellow



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreaking, Hospitalization, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonmellow/pseuds/Melonmellow
Summary: They were happy, content and in-love, the best couple in their misfit of a family.Then suddenly all of the beautiful future they made up for each other had  vanished.On a stormy day, it all ends so suddenly, so surreal.Will the promise they did beneath those stars, the moment of their first date still continues?Or there will be a whole other reason behind it?Based from Demi Lovato's "Skyscraper" (Boyce Avenue cover)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my first one-shot (yeah) so blame the switching POV's between Jon and Evan
> 
> Colors of Reality is still going don't worry!  
> I just want to practice more while i motivate myself to planned the timeline for it :).
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ❤  
> -Melly

Gray sky surrounds the city of Los Angeles, the smell of petrichor resides on the damp black streets.The dim lighting of the street lamps and cars near shops flickers. Thick beads of raindrops flows through the roofs and to a pale-freckled face of an older man in a blue hoodie.  

Evan is staring to his lover, Jonathan, with confusion. The distance between them makes him itch, longing for the warm touch. The Canadian just wants to lean in and wipe the tears, make them stop so the thin line of lips lifts up again. He just wants to snuggle with him, watching any genre of movies, everytime the heaven cries to the earth.  

_ But suddenly all of these things, these activities, is crumpled like a paper.   _

“I think we need to end this.”

“Why all of the sudden?” Evan asks in a broken tone, trying not to cry. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Jonathan's voice quivers as he takes a step back, preventing himself into launching into the Canadian’s arms. “You did nothing wrong, Evy… You’re the most amazing being that I ever had in my life.”

“Then why are you doing this?”  

“You deserve someone better.”

“What do you mean I deserve someone better?” He repeats in disbelief. “You’re the  _ perfect _ boyfriend that I can ever have.”

The smaller one just smiles at him, a smile that broke the Canadian’s heart. “Evan, I’m sorry.”

**CRaCk**

And Jonathan is gone, leaving Evan soaked and confused, wondering what did he do that provoked Jonathan to end their relationship. He heads out to a nearby home where Tyler, one of his best friends, lives, so he can pour his sorrows, frustrations and ask for an advice of why he was fated to be alone again.

After getting the spare key from the potted plant outside the door, he busts through the door and slams it shut. “I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO ME!” Evan screams.

“Dude, what the fuck?!”

The Canadian glares at the two heads popped on the couch that, from the looks of their faces, clearly freaked out about the sudden noise.

“Are you two seriously making out,  _ right now _ ?!”

“Excuse me?” The sound of a game dies out. “We’re playing fucking GT-”

“Actually, Mini.” Tyler interjects the blue-haired male, while looking at the grumpy Asian. “Would you mind if you leave us for awhile?”

Craig looks at the both of them and sighs. “ _ Ventilation time _ ?” He whispers at the taller one who nods in return. “Okay, just text me later.” He kisses Tyler's cheek.

Evan shivers on his spot as the door is shut once again, but more  _ gently _ this time.

“Go and take a shower.” The giant ordered. “I don't want a sick owling staining my couch with rainwater and salty tears.”

“Yeah, yeah. It wouldn't take long.” He murmurs while grabbing spare clothes from the closet that Tyler provides for his friends (because this house is probably the main hangout of them when event occurs and Tyler is also  **damn** rich) and hops onto the shower, washing the sweat, grime  _ and _ his aching heart.

He changes clothes after the quick shower and dries his raven hair with a towel, while he settles on the couch.

“So, what's the problem?” Tyler askes while putting away the controllers to the shelf.

“Jonathan…” Evan starts, clearly pouring the pain in each words out of his mouth. “He  _ suddenly _ broke up with me.”

“WHAT?!”

“I know right!”

“You didn't  **cheat** on him right?” Tyler sits beside him, blue eyes still wide from the news.

“Of course not!” The Canadian defends himself. “He was the  _ one _ for me, and I don't think he cheated on me either!”

“If you fucking think that your boyfriend isn't cheating on you, then what is the reason?”

“I don't know, okay?!” Tears starts to form from Evan’s eyes. He remembers the promises that he gave to Jon, the dreams they wanted to reach. ”What is his reason for leaving me?”

 

_ “I want to grow old with you, Jon.” He cupped the other's cheek, mesmerized with those electric blue eyes he had fallen for. “We will adopt kids and give them the best things in life.” _

_ “You're going too fast, Owlboy.” Jonathan giggled, his face vibrating on Evan’s hands. “We're just dating and was officially  _ **_us_ ** _ today. Take things slow, we'll get through that together.” _

_ “Together….” _

 

His heart won't let those promises be broken, just because Jonathan said so. Evan  _ knows _ that there has to be a reason, there's a problem that the other couldn’t say, ‘ _ So maybe that's his defense’ _ . So he sits up imm _ e _ diately and goes for the door.

“Now you realize what you need to do?”

Evan whips his head around and gives a thumbs up at him. “Yeah, thanks for just saying the word ‘ _ reason _ ’ to snap my emotions back into place.”

“No fucking problem, you bitch.” Tyler smiles and waves, saying, “Go and fix your problems with your boy toy.”

“He’s my future-fiance-to-be, okay?!” Evan beams proudly while the other rolled their eyes, ‘ _ whatever’. _

He joggs outside and grabs his phone out of his pockets, dialing Luke's number, for he  _ knows _ what happens to Jon first.

_ He wants to know the reason, there has to be a reason, between those teary blue eyes, behind those tears. _

 

***

 

“Are you sure with this decision?”

Jonathan shifts his eyes away from the glass window and glances to his best friend. Familiar brown eyes look at him with worry, the same look he had seen from yesterday on the rain with  _ him _ .

“Yah.” He responded with a smile. ‘ _ I know...I won't regret this.’ _

Luke put his hand on the other’s shoulders. “You're breaking, Jon.”

Jonathan can feel tears slowly drip out of his eyes. ”I-I'm fine, Luke.” He insisted, but no one can escape a bear hug from the Southern male as he got engulf. The smaller one slowly cry to himself.

_ ‘I’ll be fine, I know…. He’ll understand.’  _  The American says to himself.

_ ‘He’ll understand..’  _  As the tightening of his chest weakens him.

“Jonathan?”

“L-Luke.” He gasps slowly leaning more into the other as his right hand clutches his heart. “It hurts…”

“Oh shit!” Luke panics while he supports the younger one. “Someone help us!” He desperately pleads with the people passing by.

Jonathan tries to calm himself about this overwhelming pain, but he realizes that his decision back there, back on the rain with Evan was probably the worst pain he ever got.

“Luke..?” He squeaks , his dizziness blurrs his best friend’s figure. Cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Delirious, stay with me.” Luke cradles the other's head in his arms as many pairs of arms slowly lifts him up from the pavement. The sirens ringing loudly into his ears, as he tries to spoke something before he blacks out.

“ _ Luk...e. _ ”

“Yes, Jon?”

 

He lands something soft as he sighs in defeat, murmuring those phrases, “ _ Breaking up with him...hurts more ...than...this. _ ”, as he closes his heavy eyes from exhaustion.

“ _ Delirious _ ? Delirious!”

 

_ *** _

 

Evan rushes into the hospital that Luke had addressed him to, for the older man told something that he didn't expect for Jon to end to.

_ “Evan!” _

_ “Luke?” He was surprised that Jonathan's best friend was the one who called him first. “Do you know whe-” _

_ “Go to Florence Hospital immediately!” Luke yelled into the intercom. _

_ “Wha-Why the two of you are in a hospital?” _

_ “...Jonathan needs you right now.” _

That phrase keeps the Canadian going as he goes through hallways, looking at the room number until he reached #528, the room where his boyfriend got confined.

**CrEeK**

“Luke?” He starts as he glances around the white room. The machines needed for a patient to live on to beeps loudly.

The bearded man shushes him out and drags him slowly close to the hospital bed where Jonathan lays on, sleeping peacefully. “Thank god, you came here quick.”

“I think we shouldn't bot-”

_ “Hey Evy. _ ”

Evan stares at the blue eyes that he loves, but it's not as vibrant as it is before, more dull and sad looking. “Jonathan…?” He immediately goes to his side and holds the other's sickly pale hand. “Why didn't you tell me?”

_ “That I- I have a heart condition?”  _ Jonathan starts in a raspy tone. “ _ That I will leave you sooner than what I want to believe in with…our-r promise?”  _ He clenches his fist at the thought of that night.

“I should have been here for you,.Del.” Evan breathes slowly, for he doesn't want to  _ fuck up _ again. “To take care of you...with Luke and not always hanging with the others.” He looks at him in the eyes. “And not just now.”

The American smiles softly, putting his other hand into Evan’s tanned-skin hands. “ _I'm sorry, Evan… I_ _didn’t want you to see me like this…_ ” He didn't say the last word anymore for the Canadian knows it meant ‘ **dying** ’.

“We can still find a donor, Luke right?!” Evan gulps his fear for his boyfriend and darts at the older man.”We will find you a new heart, i prom-”

“ _ Evan please. _ ”

“No-no listen to me  _ please _ ” The Canadian said in a desperate tone for he is  _ indeed _ desperate to help him.”We will talk to the doctor, we will find you a donor….j-just stay with me…”.

**BEEP BEEP**

“Evan”

**BEEP BEEP**

**“EVAN THE MONITOR?!”**

**BEEP BEEP**

“Babe, Hold on!” Evan shakingly holds Jonathan’s hands as Luke scrambled outside and called the doctors for help.”Y-you can't leave me!”

**BEEP BEEP**

“ _ Eva...n _ ”

**BEEP BEEP**

“Jonathan!”

**BEEP BEEP**

“ _ I..- _ ”.

**BEEP BEEP**

“Please don't leave me!” Evan sees his dull blue eyes closing, _their moments fading, their promise_ _breaking_ , _and their future disappearing_ _within the last seconds_.Evan sees the last happy sigh that _he_ made before _he_ shut _his_ eyes from _his_ pale-freckled face.

**BEEP BEEP**

“I love you”.

 

***

Jonathan flutter his eyes from the dreamless,  _ painless _ sleep.As if he never got a proper sleep in ages since….wait a second.He blink multiple times and look at his surroundings.

He was in a white room with his raccoon plush by his side (how did it got here?) from home.The American was on a hospital bed and pretty much the same where he had last seen Evan.

_ Evan, the promise, screaming, tears, and then white. _

“Jonathan?”.

Jonathan whipped his head around to see a familiar disheveled-beard of a man entering the room.Brown eyes sparked when he saw the smaller one and rushed to the bed.”Thank the fucking gods, you're awake!”.

“L-Luke?” He couldn't believe Jonathan can still see his best friend’s awestruck look right now.’ _ Did the heaven granted me an angel that resembles Luke even in the afterlife?’ _ . He thought at himself as he just gawked at Luke.”Are you real?”.

“Of course, i am  **real** you idiot” Luke sniffed as if he got offended.”Did you think that you can leave without me by your side?”.

“I actually thought i did”.

The older man just ruffled the other's raven black hair, as he sighed.”I thought you actually gonna leave me...like Evan did”.

**_“Please don't leave me!”_ **

“Where is he?” Jonathan sputtered out, clearly remembering those words, the  _ broken _ tone that he doesn’t want to hear from the Canadian.”Where is Evan?!” He tried to sit up, but something ache and he cursed.

“You better not  _ stand _ now,Jon” Luke warned, but still fixed his best friend’s position on the bed to make the other breathe properly again.

“W-where is Evan?” Jonathan asked again, but his eyes betrayed him since he think of all the possibilities that had happened.”Did he leave me after?Since I should be  _ dead _ rig-”.

“No,he didn't” What a simple response for a doubting 30-year old man who had just came back to life (Thanks man).

“What?”.

Luke’s brown eyes didn't shone like earlier and become sad.He took something from his pockets and gave it to Jonathan.”Evan wanted me to give this to you, when you wake up”.

“A letter?” Jonathan’s doubt and curiosity is dripping through his voice “I  _ knew... _ he wi-” He carefully open the white envelope and a yellowish paper was tuck inside with a scratchy “I'm Sorry” at the front.

He look at Luke and the older man shrugged, so he start reading it, and he can't believe what was written to the long folded paper.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Delirious, _

_           I'm Sorry, if your first thought was me leaving you,even when you read this letter for someone else. _

_ No, I didn't.(well in my perspective and the others) _

_ In that rainy day you had spoken those hurtful words...i know that something's bugging you and i can't live without you by my side.Because i promise you on that night, on that hill, we hang out there looking at the shooting stars.On that day, i promise you that i will be with you until our last dying breath. _

_ I know i can't make it up to that church bells on the ceiling and saying “I Do’s” or some shit since society fucking sucks and rainbows everywhere.I know i can't reach the day we will adopt kids and make them our own. _

_ Why i keep say “I can't?”. _

_ Because on that night, when your blue eyes closed on me, i know for a fact that i lost a piece of myself and i still have an option to save you. I can't live a life without you, Jon. _

**_But you can_ ** _. _

_        Your problem...I made a solution...for you _

**_I am within you_** _..._ ** _I'm your new heart_** **_from now on._**

_         Am i funny yet? Cause i know you’ll fucking punch me in the face, because it's stupid and risky.But I'm a stupid risk taker and I'm  _ **_proud_ ** _ that you can read this right now.You live because i share the remaining piece, the remaining memories with you. _

_ Memories are still there...so if you’re missing me _

_ Just close your eyes...and I’ll be there with you _

_ I love and I will miss you, Blue Eyes (and always will) ❤❤ _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Evan Fong _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

_ “Evan….why?!”   _ Jonathan cried and wept in Luke’s arms “How can he be  _ so _ stupid?”.

“He saw the opportunity, and there's no donor available on the time of surgery.” Luke explained, rubbing Jon’s back in circles.”Our friends and the doctors are against his decision but he insisted it”.He parted their hug and Luke stared at him into the eyes.”He was a  **hero** , Jonathan…Evan sacrifice his life just to be with you.”

“Within me…”Jonathan realizes what the letter and Luke truly meant “As my new heart.”

“Yeah, that's the shit”.Luke agreed “Now if you excuse me, I'm talking to your doctor, so we can release you early”.

“Yeah sure”.

 

***

 

Weeks later, Jonathan was back on the hill where Evan propose to him to be his boyfriend.On that night, where they shared a promise.

The wind ruffled his raven-black hair, while he clutch his heart on his blue hoodie.Remembering those phrases that Evan wrote on the letter and imagining it on his lover's voice.

**_“Memories are still there...so if you’re missing me..Just close your eyes...and I’ll be there with you”_ **

He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt warm fingers interweaving with his.

Jonathan wasn't alone like he originally thought, if he said those words out of his mouth.It wasn't the best nor the worse feeling too.

But now he realized what  **true love** meant.

**Love meant the reason of all sacrifices** .


	2. The Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan wouldn't bared to see him like these
> 
> He decided this plan in his head
> 
> is the only way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bonus content, enjoy this small perspective

_ “How long…?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Evan looked up at the two man before him, both looking back at him quite guiltily. Luke hasn’t said a thing since his arrival at the hospital, upon learning that Jon was rushed in the ER. He avoided Evan’s gaze, brushing his hand through his hair nervously. Brock, however, sighed and met Evan’s gaze steadily. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Evan-” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “How long?” Evan gritted his teeth. He looked at them expectantly, his chest constricting with worry, with fear, with anger and disbelief. He couldn’t believe it, he felt betrayed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “15 months.” Brock sighed, casting him with an apologetic look. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “15 months?” Evan repeated incredulously. “And neither of you bothered to tell me about this?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Brock shook his head. “Evan, you need to understand. Jon didn’t want you to know.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Evan doesn’t understand. Jon should’ve told him. John should’ve told him first. They were together. Evan should be the last one Jon is keeping a secret to. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “So, all this time…” Evan said bitterly. “He broke up with me... because of this…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Evan knew. He noticed that there is something off on how Jon acts around him. He noticed how Jon would avoid eye contact with him, how Jon would act cold and distant. When Jon broke it off with him, Evan wondered if it was his fault for not doing something, anything, for it to change. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ After a moment, Brock sighed and spoke. “To put it bluntly, he's not doing well. Anytime now, his heart would fail to function. We need to proceed to heart transplant immediately but… we don’t have any available donor at the moment.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Evan, he might not make it.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Evan shuddered at those words. “What do you mean? There has to be another way! There has to be another donor out there! We can’t just give up on him!” Evan felt desperate. He can’t lose Jon. He doesn't want to lose him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Evan, calm down.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What about me? I can be a donor, right?” Evan asked Brock. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Brock stopped and looked at him in confusion. “What?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Me.” Evan stressed. “I can be the donor.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Brock closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Evan, what are you talking about?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I am saying-” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No.” Brock shook his head adamantly. “Are you stupid? We are not doing this. No.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Evan stepped forward, resolute. “But this is the only way. If there are no donors then I’ll be one. I’ll give my heart to him.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’ll do it. If it means he’s going to be okay, alive. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Brock’s expression morphed into anger. He gave Evan a hard gaze. “Are you going crazy? You do realize you are going to die, right?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Evan answered Brock with the same intensity. “Yes. And I’m saying that’s fine.” Evan felt his heart beat steadily. Every beat intensifies his worry for Jon. He’ll do anything for this man, that he realized when blue eyes stares deep into his dark ones the first time they got together. Anything. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, good for you.” Brock snapped. “You don’t care. Since I’m going to be the one to fucking kill you to make the surgery successful.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Evan shook his head. “Brock, please.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No!” Brock says, before turning to Luke for help. “Talk some sense to this guy!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Evan turned to a still silent Luke, studying the both of them with bewildered eyes. He stiffly turned his worried gaze to the door leading to the ER, thinking. He sighed, shook his head and said nothing. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Luke, speak up!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Luke sighed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Jon’s my friend, alright?” Luke slowly said with a carefully calm voice. “I sure want him alive and breathing and shit.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “But I don't think Jon will approve of any of these.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ The three of them bathed in the silence that followed. Brock breathing harshly, fingers clenched. Luke standing stiff, gaze fixed over Evan. And Evan… Evan… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Please…” Evan started and reached out to touch Brock’s shoulder. Brock pushed him away. “This is the last time I’ll ever ask of anything from you. Just give this one to me, Brock.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I always do you a favor.” Brock kept pushing Evan away, glaring at him. “Ever since we were kids, I always let you get your way. Evan would you quit it!” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Evan caught Brock’s hand and fell to his knees in the middle of the enpty hallway. He gripped Brock's hand, shaking, cradling it like it's his last hope. “Brock. Please. This is the last time, I…” He paused, realizing the truth of what he said. “I promise, this will be the last...."

_'I promise'_

 

 


End file.
